roblox_phantom_forcesfandomcom-20200223-history
AKM
}} The AKM is a Russian Assault Rifle variant of the AK47. It is unlocked at rank 94, or it can be purchased with credits. History The AKM (Russian: A'''втомат '''Kалашникова м'''одернизированный, or Kalashnikov's Modernized Assault Rifle) is an upgraded version of the AK-47. Most of the improvements were on the production side, utilizing detail improvements to create a better and cheaper (preferably disposable) product overall, following common Soviet military doctrine. The AKM uses a U-shaped stamping over the AK-47's milled receiver, shaving off about a kilogram of weight. Simplified manufacturing methods addressed reliability problems and improved accuracy during automatic fire. In order to retain structural strength due to the use of thinner gauge metal, the AKM employs latitudinal and longitudinal reinforcing ribs, increasing the durability of the weapon. Despite all of these changes, the AK-47's chrome barrel was retained, which was common for most Soviet weapons for better wear and corrosion resistance. It was also fitted with a slant-cut muzzle brake for improved recoil handling. It replaced the AK-47 in 1959, and was later replaced by the AK74 in 1974. '''In-Game General Information The AKM is a very powerful weapon with harsh vertical recoil, kicking upwards very high. In contrast, it has fairly low horizontal recoil and surprisingly, very low camera recoil, making it easier for a user to track a target after the first shot or tap-firing for long range engagements. The AKM's base damage makes it capable of a two-shot-headshot and a normal three-shot-kill (3SK) under 80 studs. At over 160 studs, it's capable of a 3SK with two headshots mixed in at any range. Four shots to the body at 160+ studs will be the most it will take to kill a player, having a very similar shots-to-kill (STK) model to its older sibling, the AK47. Fire rate and magazine capacity are identical to the AK47, at 600 RPM and 30+1 rounds respectively. Ammunition type is also quite common, replenishing ammunition from carbines, assault rifles and weapons chambered in the 7.62x39mm round. This results in the ammunition consumption rate of the weapon being lower than most assault rifles. Usage & Tactics The AKM is essentially an AK47 but with slightly lower maximum and minimum damage which has no major effect on the weapon's performance compared to the AK47. The main difference is in the recoil patterns of the weapon. The AKM's recoil is less choppy than the AK47, being more predictable to compensate and ultimately easier to control. It is comparable to the SCAR-H, but the AKM has greater recoil variety and more importantly, greater horizontal recoil. When firing in full-auto while aiming, a user will need expert recoil control in order to stay on target, as the high vertical recoil means remaining on target can be difficult. At longer ranges, tap-firing is often recommended, as it allows the recoil to settle after every shot, greatly increasing the likelihood of landing sequential shots. Tap-firing is also well suited to the AKM, as its per-shot recoil is quite mild. Nevertheless, a grip attachment is recommended to lower the recoil and make the weapon easier to control overall. The AKM is surprisingly very effective at all ranges. It is feasible to outgun a personal defense weapon or even a shotgun user at close range due to its high maximum damage, requiring only two to three shots to down an opponent. The high damage and low per-shot recoil of the AKM help the user to stop snipers easily at long range engagements, using precise aim and knowledge of the lower muzzle velocity of the AKM and its bullet drop. At the same time, the user is easily able to win a mid-range firefight using the weapon in fully-automatic mode. Its slow fire rate makes TTK quite slow without headshots, and as such it is advised to aim for the head to get the most out of the weapon. Suppressors are generally not recommended due to them harming the well-rounded capabilities of the AKM. However, it can still be used effectively with a suppressor, simply specializing the AKM for stealth at either longer ranges or as a close quarters weapon of mass destruction. Conclusion The AKM is a versatile assault rifle that is similar to the AK47 in damage but has easier recoil. However, the recoil is still higher than other assault rifles, and the rate of fire (RoF) is slower than most. Nonetheless, the AKM is a useful and reliable weapon. In conjunction with the right attachments, it is able to take out any target with ease, in both CQC and at longer ranges. Pros & Cons Pros: * Very high damage at all ranges. * Capable of a 2SK with headshots out to 80 studs. * Good penetration. * Low ammunition consumption rate. * Suppressors do not increase STK. * Good range. Cons: * Below-average muzzle velocity for its class. * Moderate horizontal recoil. * High vertical recoil. * Slowest RoF in-class Trivia * The AKM is technically an AK47 with a Type 4 receiver, which later was obviously designated as the AKM, so it is technically not a mistake to call the AKM an AK47. However, the opposite does not apply. * The AKM is often generalized as AK47, mainly in visual media, such as video games, television, movies, etc. ** This is because they are different version of the same design. * The AKM in Phantom Forces is the AKMN variant with a dovetail mount to support optical attachments. * The AKM and the AK74 both received new models, making them more detailed and more accurate depictions of the real-life weapon. * The lower handguard is a bulged version, made to increase the grip for the user. * In the CTE, a Banana attachment was exclusively available to the AKM, located in the "Other" attachments tab. This was a spoof attachment, replacing the original magazine model with a banana. The joke stems from the AK's magazine being 'banana' shaped, and 'banana' magazines in general, which are commonly associated with an AK rifle. ** The attachment could also be a direct reference to this video animation by hyper who is best known for his work on the reload animations in the popular campaign FPS, Titanfall 2. Category:Weaponry Category:Primary Weapons Category:Assault Rifles Category:Kalashnikov Family